Edward's Paparazzi: Bella's Love
by nezie0416
Summary: Edward always had talent. I knew he would be famous.What I didn't knew was how involed I would get, or how hurt I would be. Songfic for Lady Gaga's Paparazzi. All human, Disclamer: I own nothing! Chapter 3 up!
1. The Vamps

Yet another songfic. I don't know why, but I havn't finished any of my smut stories. It's weird. So anyway, this is a songfic for Lady Gaga's Paparazzi.

Edward and Bella have been friends for years, and Bella knows Edward has talent. She developes an affinaty for photography and starts taking pictures of Edward. Not only does Edward look good on camera, he is the lead singer of a band. When they get noticed in L.A. Edward begans to change.

Paparazzi

* * *

I always knew Edward would go places. He had to much talent and he was to good looking to not have on camera. I knew he would be big, but no one knew how much it would get to his head.

_We are the crowd, we're c-coming out  
Got my flash on it's true, need that picture of you  
It's so magical,  
We'd be so fantastical_

I started getting into photography my freshman year in high school. I loved getting the student body on film. Everyone said I had talent, that my pictures were amazing. I easily got pictures of the all the students. Even the shy and unpopular ones. Almost all of my pictures where featured in the year books all four years of my high school career.

But the one thing I loved taking pictures of, was Edward. He was so beautiful and photogenic. He looked gorgeous on film. At first he was reluctant to being on camera, but he warmed up to it eventually, and became just as obsessed as me. We would take private sessions and he would model for me. We got a part time job at a small clothing store in Forks. He would model the clothes, and I would shoot the pictures. We made good money doing it, and we wanted to do more.

One thing that Edward would always do was take my camera and take pictures of me. It annoyed me to no end. He would grab me and pull me to his side, facing the lense toward us and take the picture. I would throw away the pictures of just me, but the ones of both of us I would keep. Why? Simple; I loved him.

_leather and jeans, garage glamorous  
not sure what it means but this photo of us  
it don't have a price, ready for those flashing lights  
'cause you know that baby I_

I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me, papa-paparazzi  
baby, there's no other superstar  
you know that I'll be your papa-paparazzi  
promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine  
baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
papa-paparazzi

I never had the guts to tell him how I felt, even when we made our way to L.A. with his band. Edward and his brothers had formed a bad our freshman year in high school. They called themselves The Vamps. They convinced Alice and Rosalie to join them, playing guitar. Emmett was drums, Jasper was bass and Edward was singing, of course. He also played keyboard for a number of their songs. I did the cover pictures of the band and we always had fun. It was never as much fun as my private sessions with Edward.

The Vamps took me with them to L.A. for reasons I never understood. Yeah, once and a while I would help them write songs and sometimes even sing, but I wasn't part of the band. I just took the pictures.

On the flight to California, we had champagne. Edward made a toast. "To us. Lets make a promise now. No matter what happens with the band, we will always be friends first.

Everyone raised their glasses and cheered 'To us!' Everyone but me. I kept my glass low and looked down. My eyes stung with tears and I fought to hold them back.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked. He put his his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. He brought his head down to my level.

"Nothing," I lied. He knew me to well. He knew something was wrong. He put his glass down and took mine from me, putting it next to his. He took my hand and pulled me into another room.

(A/N They are in a private jet, so it has a bedroom.)

The room was decent size and had a queen sized bed and a side table. He pulled me to the foot of the bed and sat down, pulling me down next to him. I kept my face down. He gripped my chin lightly and pulled my face up. He looked into my eyes.

"Bella, what is wrong?" he asked again. A tear made its way down my cheek at the tenderness in his voice.

"Why am I here Edward?" I asked, more tears falling. "I'm not part of this band. I don't do anything to help the band. All I do is take your pictures. I'm nothing to the band!" _I'm just your paparazzi, _I thought. I bursted out in tears, sobs ripping from my throat.

Edward pulled me closer to him. He rocked my back and forth, ran his hand through my hair and whispered sweet nothings into my ear. This is why I loved him. He was so caring, so kind. He always treated my like this, especially when I was upset. He was so sweet.

"Bella, you are so much more then that. You write our songs, you tell us how good we are. You supported us when we needed it the most. You have the most gorgeous voice I've ever heard. I wish you would sing with us more often." I started to protest, but he interrupted me. "We trust no one else with our pictures. Because of your amazing skills, people started showing us attention in the first place." That made me feel a little bit better. I took the pictures that were put in the newspapers, the fliers and the CD covers. I smiled a bit at him. He smiled back. "Your just as much a member of The Vamps as I am."

He buried his face in my hair. I felt his lips move. Did he kiss my hair? I pulled back and looked up at him. He smiled and leaned in. He lips touched my forehead, my cheeks, my nose. My cheeks flushed and my heart raced. Did he have any idea what he was doing to me? He was driving me crazy. "Edward," I whispered. I opened my eyes. I didn't even realize I had closed them. I looked into his beautiful green eyes. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I moaned quietly and leaned into the kiss. The kiss lingered for a few seconds before we pulled back. We looked at each other.

I realized that he was just as flushed as I was. I giggled and little bit before it turned into full-out laughter. He soon joined me in my laughter. We fell back onto the bed rolling with laughter. He pulled to him agian and whispered "I love you." I stopped laughing abruply and started at him. His smile disappeared. "Bella? Oh, my God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfterble. I-"

I cut off his rant by pressing my lips back to his. When I pulled back, his face was a mixture of shock and pleasure. "I love you Edward," I said.

His crooked smile returned and he said, "As I love you."

We lay there for a while before it was announced that we would be landing soon. That was how it all started.

I had back stage passes to all The Vamps' shows. I did my job, took their pictures and sold them to magazines. None of my friends cared. They knew that I would never sell pictures that would held aginst them. They weren't like most bands. They didn't drink, do drugs, or sleep around. They all had someone special. Emmett had Rose. They were open about their relationship. They would kiss onstage constantly and I had a million pictures of them kissing. They did WAY more behind close doors, and were more open about it all to us. Jasper had Alice. They were more quiet about their relationship. They rarely kissed in public. They most they would do is hold hands. Edward and I had each other. Most of the pictures I sold had him alone, but he always had love in his eyes in them. He never looked in the lens; He looked at me.

I had free access to everything they did. I went to all their parties, all their concerts, all their interviews, everything. I got all the luxuries that had as well.

During one of his interviews, Edward surprised me, and alot of other people. He was being interview on Number One Countdown, Rock. The host asked Edward "Is there anyone special in your life?" I blushed, and got sad at the same time. Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper where the only ones we had told. But Edward surprised me.

"Yes I do," he said. "And she's here right now." I blushed as the host asked him to bring me out. Edward called my name. I timidly made my way over to him, my camera in hand. The host was shocked. He knew who I was- a lot of people did, considering I was the only person who took their pictures- but he was surprised that he and I were together. Edward laughed at that and pulled me down onto the couch, at his side. He took the camera from my hand and did the one thing I hated and loved at the same time. He lifted the camera up, pointed the lens toward us. "Smile," he said. I did and he took the picture. I spent the rest of the interview at Edward's side, his arm wrapped around me.

_I'll be your girl backstage at your show  
velvet ropes and guitars, yeah 'cause you're my rockstar  
in between the sets, eyeliner and cigarettes_

After that, everyone knew that Edward and I were together. At one of The Vamps' concerts, Edward announced that he wanted to dedicate a song to someone, and called me out onto the stage. I made my way toward him. As soon as I reached him, Edward pulled me to him and kissed me. For a second, I forgot where we were and kissed him back. Then I heard the cat calls and whistles, and blushed. Edward laughed. "Bella, my love," he said, "this song is for you." They had a white grand piano on stage and he pulled me to it. We sat down on the bench. Edward leaned toward the mic. "This song is called 'Bella's Lullaby'."

His hand glided along the keys beautifully. The music flowed together. I began to cry.

_shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn  
my lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry  
it don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie  
'cause you know that baby I_

_I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me, papa-paparazzi  
baby there's no other superstar  
you know that I'll be your papa-paparazzi  
promise I'll be kind but I won't stop until that boy is mine  
baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
papa-paparazzi  
_

Edward and I still had private sessions. We got a job working together in professional modeling business. He was a ggorgeous as ever in the latest fashion lines. We would always have music playing during sessions. Once in a while, he would goof around and grab me. He would twirl me to the music and I would scold him, half-heatedly. He still took the camera and took pictures of me and us.

_real good, we dance in the studio  
snap snap, to that shit on the radio  
don't stop for anyone  
we're plastic but we still have fun_

It was soon after that Edward started changing. He sided with everything the record company suggested. They took control over everything the band did. We couldn't even write lyrics anymore. The others wanted to quite, but Edward wanted to stay. They stayed for a while, but soon had enough.

"Fine! If you guys want to quite, I'll go solo. I was the star as it was! I don't need any of you!" he yelled when they announced they were quitting. I stayed at Edward's side. I had made that promise to him months before.

He did go solo, and he was as popular as ever; From singing and modelling. He still only let me take his modeling pictures, but he didn't do the things he use to. He didn't twirl me, he didn't take the pictures of us. I asked him if he wanted to, and he yelled at me for it, saying how we needed to get serious. He soon started going down hill. He drank, smoked, used drugs.

I caught him cheating on me. I came home late one night. He had an after party that I didn't have the time to go to. I walked into our bedroom, and he was there. Naked, pounding into a blond woman I had seen before. She was handcuffed to out bed frame, her face in complete ecstasy. I stood there, staring at them. I suddenly remembered her name was Tanya. They hadn't noticed me. They kept going at it. Edward hadn't touched me like that in months. By the time they both came, my face was soaked with tears. "Oh shit," Tanya said, finally noticing me. Edward looked over to me and smirked.

"Hey Bella," he said. He stood and walked over to me, in all his naked glory. "Did you want to join us?" he asked, leaning toward me. He tried to kiss me. I slapped him and ran crying. I ran from the building. I wasn't paying attention and ran into someone. For a second, I wondered who would be at Edward's private home at this time of night. I looked up to see James, the head of the record company Edward was signed with.

"Oh, Bella, is Edward-" He stopped mid-sentence, finally seeing my tears. "You saw them didn't you?" I looked at him shocked, but nodded. "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't think this was how you would find out."

"You knew? You knew that he was sneaking around, and didn't say shit to me?" I yelled. He nodded.

"I was going to. but I thought it would be better if I stayed out of it," he said. I ran again, crying even harder.

I couldn't keep my promise anymore. He hurt me to much. I never wanted to see him again. I didn't take anything with me. I just jumped in my car and drove. I made one stop on my way home to Forks. I stopped on a bridge, above a river. I looked at my camera, just started at it. I turned it on and flipped through the pictures the memory card held. They all featured Edward. Edward at his shows, in his modeling mode, as he called it, at his piano. He smiled in most of them. They were all of him. None of us. I began to cry again. This was my passion, my obsession. Now, my heart was broken, I was broken. I chucked the camera over the edge of the bridge. I watched as it crashed through the surface of the water, then turned back to my car. I got in and drove. I only stopped to get gas and sleep. I made it back to Forks in four days. Alice and Rose and the others welcomed me back with open arms, held me close when I cried. Like he use to. We never talked about him, but I would catch thing about him on the news. Last I heard, he was in the hospital for over dosing. A few months ago, I would have rushed to the hospital. Now, I turned from the TV and went into my room. And cried.

_I'm your biggest fan _

_I'll follow you until you love me, papa-paparazzi  
baby there's no other superstar  
you know that I'll be your papa-paparazzi  
promise I'll be kind but I won't stop until that boy is mine  
baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
papa-paparazzi_

_

* * *

_

So, yeah, what do you think? I think I will continue this, I'm not sure. Review please! Oh, and for those wondering, I will try to post the second chapter to my Careless Whispers story. And I'm soooo sorry for the confusion before. I'm still new at this, and I was messing around sorry!

So please review and tell me your opinion!


	2. We're going to see him

Yay! My second chapter! Now this is not a songfic, sorry, but it is a continuation of the Paparazzi songfic, obviously. It's still from Bella's point of view. And for those wondering, I'm working on the next chapter for my Carless Whispers fanfic.

Enjoy!

* * *

Edward Cullen was in the hospital. Over dose, they say. I tried not to pay attention, but the sounds coming from the TV in the living room drifted into my room.

_The singer of the band The Vamps, which had broken up months ago was reported_ _being taken to Saint Jade's Hospital August 7, 2009 after a 911 call made by once of his house maids. Edward Cullen was rushed in by ambulance and was put under intensive care. Doctors say if the call had been made any later, he would have been dead by the time paramedics got there._

_Edward is now in a comma. Doctors say he will recover, but at the moment, it doesn't look good._

I buried my face in my pillows to muffle my cries. Why had he changed so? I wanted to be there for him. I wanted to hold his hand while he lay. I wanted to sleep by his side. But he had hurt me so badly. The last time I was him, he was fucking another women into our matteras. The hole in my chest throbbed as I thought of that night.

_FLASH BACK_

I had started to take photos of other models. Edward was to engrossed in his music to really model for me. I had spent a long day at the studio, and I wanted to spend the night in Edward's arms. I didn't think it would happen, but I still wanted it. Edward had been really distant and didn't seem to want to be near me.

I walked onto the huge house and began walking up the stairs. As I got closer to our room, I started to hear weird noises. They got louder as I got closer. By the time I reached the door, it was obvious what the sounds were. The moans and whimpers were so loud to me now. But I gripped the door knob, still hoping he wasn't doing what I thought he was doing. I opened the door to find my hopes crushed.

A blond beauty has handcuffed to our bed. Edward was above her, pounding into her with so much force the bed was shaking with each thrust.

Tears instantly sprang in my eyes. A whole was ripped through my chest as I watched them fuck. Her face was filled with ecstasy, as was his. I remembered her name was Tanya. She was a groupie who had been able to get into some of Edward's after parties. I stood there as the fucked, neither of them noticing the door had opened. I stood there shaking from pain and betrayal. He said he had loved me and would never hurt me.

He had done so much more then that. He had just ripped my heart our and threw it to the ground, stomped on it and kicked it aside.

When the finally came, my face was soaked. Tears had drenched my face and shirt. When they finally got a breath in, Tanya finally saw me.

"Oh shit," she said when she saw me. She looked kind of sorry, but not much. Edward looked up at me and smirked. He pulled out of her and stood. In all his naked glory, he climbed off the bed and walked toward me. When he reached me, he reached out a hand to touch my face.

"Hey baby," he said, "wanna join us?" He moved his face down to mine, trying to kiss me. I lifted my hand and smacked him. His head snapped to the side. I pushed his hand from me and turned, running out the door.

_END FLASH BACK_

The whole where my heart had once been throbbed and I wrapped my arms around my chest and held tight. A sob broke through my lips.

As if on cue, Alice rushed to my side and wrapped me in a tight hug. I buried my face in her shoulder and sobbed. She held and rocked me slowly, trying to calm me. Jasper entered my room then, and I felt a little bit better. Jasper had a natural calming energy around him. He sat down on my bed next to us and put a hand on my knee and I felt a little more better. After the crying spell stopped, Jasper kissed my forehead and Alice's and left.

After a few minutes of laying in Alice's arms, she put her lips to my ear.

"We're going to go see him," she said. I looked up at her in shock. We were going to go see Edward...

Hours later. Las Angles, California

I was back in L.A., a place I never wanted to go back to again. The heat was familiar in a way that pulled at me heart and made tears sting my eyes. The air was thick and hot due to pollution. That was something I didn't miss either. Nor did I miss the loud, blaring noise of cars passing by, the sounds of the city. I missed the forest already. I missed the trees, and the fresh air, and the small town of Forks. I wanted to go back.

But we had a came for a reason. Edward needed his family.

"He needs his loved ones, now more then ever," Carlile had said. He and Esme had moved to L.A. after the band, and stayed after they broke up. His family packed their bags right away, and told me to pack mine as well. I felt like I should be there. His father had said 'loved ones.' I loved him still, but he made it very obvious he didn't want me, didn't love me. I had excepted that fact long ago. But still, I went.

The flight was actually really short, but it seemed to go on for so long to me. I was resless, I couldn't stop wiggling in my seat.

"Bella, calm down," Alice told me multiple times. I still couldnt' stop. She just ignored it after a while. After the plane landed, we were greeted my Esme. It was the first time she had left Edward's side since he'd gotten hospitalized. She hugged us each, hold me extra tight. After that, we went to eat. Though Edward was the lead singer of The Vamps, the others still got some attention once in a while. A few people recognized them. They asked if they were visiting Edward in the hospital. We told them yes and they said their sorries. After we ate, we went to the hospital.

Saint Jade's was a huge facility. Thousands of rooms where accupied everyday, and a few hundered died in a week. I couldn't help but thing, _could Edward be one of them?_I shook the thought away as we made it into the elevator. When we reached floor, Carlile greeted us at the nurse's station, embracing us each, and lead us to Edward's room. My heart was pounding the whole time we were in the damn elevator. Now if felt like it was trying to beat it's way out of my chest and run away. I swallowed the fear in my throat as we reached the room.

"He's still in a coma." Carlile said when as he opened the door. I waited for everyone else to enter the room before I did. I heard them all gasp as the entered. I took a deep breath before walking through the door. My eyes fell apon him, and I couldn't breath.

He was so pale, his skin was translucent. I saw the veins under his skin. His closed eyes looked sunken and swollen. He was thin, his rips and bones poking through his skin, as if they were trying to push their way out. His breathing was slow and shallow, his heart was breathing so slow. Wires and tubes were hooked to him him everywhere, and a mask was over his face, helping him breath. Where there was no needles in his skin, you could see the old scars from where he shot up.

As soon as the sight was registered in my mind, I had no control over my body. I walked to his side, tears streaming down my face. When I reached the side of the bed, I sat in the chair that was there. I put my hand over his, leaned over his body, putting my face on his chest and cried. His skin was cold, dead cold. I could barely feel his chest raising and falling as he breathed. I put my other arm on his chest, gathering the fabric of his hospital gown in my fist and continued to cry.

"Edward," I said through my tears. I reapeted his name over and over again as I cried.

A movement that wasn't my doing touched my hand. I looked up at his face. Edward's eyes didn't open, but I say through my breathing mask, his lips moving. I couldn't hear over the machines, and I didn't want to move his mask from his face. I borough my ear closer to the mask.

It was then I heard him say, in the weakest voice I'v ever heard, "Bella."

I looked back at his face. His eyes still hadn't opened, but his lips kept moving. He spoke my name over and over again for about a minute before he was quiet again.

The machine that showed his heart beat and blood pressure suddenly went off, indicating his heart had stopped. As soon at that noise reached my ears, I couln't take it anymore. My own heart seemed to stop at this sound, and my vision went black.

_Am I dying too_? I thought as my body hit the ground.

All sound was muted from my ears as I fell, and all feeling left me. I hoped I was dying. Edward was the only thing that mattered to me. If he died, then so would I...

* * *

Yeah, so I didn't quite know how to end this chapter, and I didn't really know where to go from there.

Okay, I highly doubt that Saint Jade's is a real hospital, I just made it up. And as for the mask to help Edward breath, I don't know what it's really called, so please don't give me shit for it.

ANNOUNCEMENT!!! I have decided my official Pen Name! nezie0416 will still be my pen name for fanfiction, but I picked a real pen name for when I become a writer. Yeah I know what your thinking. "You need to write your own stuff to be a writer." I do write my own stuff, I just like to write fanficiton as well. So now I will sign my stories and reviews/replies with this:

Nezie Marie

I picked this because Marie is my middle name, I like the name Nezie.

So anyway, review please! Tell me what you think. I will add another chapter! Sorry this ones kinda short!

THANKS!!!!!

Nezie Marie


	3. Awaken

Paparazzi chapter 3

I woke up, a silent beeping next to me and I was wrapped up in a soft blanket. When I opened my eyes, I saw plain white tile on the ceilings.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Alice's voice asked me. I looked over to my right and saw her. She was standing next to the bed, her eyes full of concern and pain.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, sitting up slowly. I noticed the I.V. in my arm then. It didn't surprise me that it was there; I hadn't eaten in months. I probably passed out from stress and malnutrition. I still hated having the idea of a needle in me and cringed away from it. Carlisle came in to check on me and told me I could be good to go after the I.V. emptied. That lasted about half an hour. As soon as the needle was out, everything that happened rushed back into my memory.

Edward was in a comma and he was somehow able to say my name while he was under. I didn't know how he was, but it gave me the shivers in a good and bad way. I also felt like vomiting. We walked back to his room after I was able to stop trembling. Alice held me while I shook, whispering soothing things to me.

The rest of the Cullen family was in Edward's room, surrounding his bed. Esme held his hand in hers. Her eyes where filled to the brim with pain, and that pain overflowed in tears. I walked to her and wrapped my arms around her neck. She gripped my shoulder with her free hand and gripped my shirt like it was her lifeline and cried silently. Her entire body shook violently as tears rolled down her face, but not a single sound escaped her lips. I cried silently with her, my body trembling as violently as she was. I heard sniffles behind me. Everyone else had started crying as well. Everyone was hurting enough over Edward and I had worried them when I passed out. I squeezed Esme harder, silently apologizing for my weakness.

After a little while, everyone calmed down enough to be able to breath again. Carlisle came in to check on Edward's condition. He had about a one in twenty chance of waking up and an even less chance of that living at all. He tried to keep a professional look on as he told us Edward's chances, but you'd have to be blind to miss the pain in his eyes. He left before anyone could say anything to him. He was hurting the most but he wanted to be strong. He was determined to pull his son through this no matter what.

No one really said anything. I sat next to Esme, holding her hand while the other held Edward's. Eventually, Emmett and Jasper left to get food, leaving Esme, Rose, Alice and myself alone with their comatose brother.

Edward's condition was slowly decreasing. His heart rate and breathing was slowly decreasing and his temperature was dropping. Esme bursted out in tears when we found this out and she fell to the floor in tears and cried herself into unconsciousness. Alice and Rose help Carlisle take her to another room and the guys left with them, leaving me alone with Edward. I looked at him, my eyes stinging with tears. I took Esme's place next to him and took his hand. It was colder then before and it stabbed me in the heart. Would he not make it? I knew if he didn't, I wouldn't be able to survive. I knew it would destroy me if he didn't make it. I began to cry again at the thought without him. Despite all the pain he put me through, I still loved him. I knew what I should have done; I should have just dumped him and forgot about him, but I was masochistic and I put myself though the pain because I was hopelessly in love.

The heart monitor picked up in speed ever so slightly. I looked at the screen to make sure I heard it right. Sure enough, it had increased, but slightly. A small amount of relief pulled at my heart. I continued to sit there with him.

A few hours later, the guys came back. Rose and Alice stayed with Esme. I told them that Edward's heart rate had increased and they perked up just a little bit. A small amount of fearful hope reached Carlisle's eyes.

Once Esme was awake she came back into the room and we told her the good news. She smiled just slightly and sat on the other side of Edward from me, taking his other hand.

It was like this for a few weeks. Everyone just sat in the hospitable room, not moving. Everyone was like statues, like stone. I hated the feeling. But despite all of the stress in the room, Edward was getting better. His heart picked up speed little by little, and his temperature increased immensely. Pretty soon, he had a fever. It scared me once we discovered this, but Carlisle said it would be for the better. Color began to form in his cheeks with the fever so I hoped to God he was right.

A week had passed and Edward's chances of living had increased immensely. "If his conditions improves at this rate, he may wake up in less then a week," Carlisle told us. Everyone was much less stressed after that and much more talkative.

I never left Edward's side, except to use the bathroom. I was always next to him, holding his overheated hand in mine. His eyes were still a little sunkin, but nothing like they where before, and he was still scary skinny. He seemed to be getting better and better as the days went by. Everyone grew a little more happy, and I followed their moods.

At least, I pretended I did.

I couldn't forget what he had done to me. I couldn't let it go. As soon as he woke from his coma, I was leaving. I was going to Florida to live with my mother and I wasn't coming back. I feel asleep every night, crying over the man that had ripped my heart out. I cried because of what he did to me, I cried because he might not live, I cried for his family, waiting to see what would happen, but most of all, I cried because I held his hand and felt no remorse, only warmth. I cried because I still loved the comatosed man who was gripping for life. I cried because I couldn't stop him from destroying himself before he could start. I couldn't protect him, and everyone was paying the price, especially him. And finally, I cried because I loved him. I didn't want to leave for Florida. I wanted to be by his side again, I wanted to hold his hand everyday like I was now, and never let go. I cried when he whispered my name like he had that first day. Every night he said my name, his voice full of sorrow. It pulled at my heart strings and made me want to curl up next to him. I never did. Carlisle had brought in another bed I could lay on while I held his hand. Every night, while he said my name, I wanted so badly to put my head in the crook of his neck and curl up next to him. I resisted and cried myself to sleep next to him.

A month had passes before he finally woke. I was the only one in the room with him. I sat there, watching him and gripping his hand. I woke that morning, scared and confused. I didn't know what would happen, but I just knew something would happen. The Cullens had left to get food, leaving me alone. My feelings only got worse when they left, but I said nothing. He sturred, moving just slightly, but enough for me to notice. He moved toward me and flipped his head toward me slowly. The had taken off his breathing mask weeks before, so I was able to see his lips from around my name again. Only this time, it wasn't a breathless whisper. I was more clear then before and his eyes opened ever so slowly. They shifted wildly and blinked as if he couldn't see clearly. He probably couldn't considering he'd been asleep for a month. Finally, his eyes stilled and landed on my eyes. A second after he saw me he spoke my name again.

"Bella... I'm sorry. I love you," he said gripping my hand tight. I just reached. I released his hand and feel to the ground, crying as I did. His voice had sounded so truthful that I couldn't bare it. I backed away from him and watched as his pupils dilated and he slupped back onto the bed. He monitor reading his heart beeped wildly before giving off the horrid ringing sound indicating his heart has stopped. A rush of chaos snapped around me as Carlisleand other doctors bursted into the room. I was oblivious to the sound of the people panicking. All I could hear was that piercing sound of the monitor. Was he finally dead? A pair of arms picked me up and took me from the room. I was taken to another room close to Edward's and was placed on a bed. Whoever picked me up layed me down on my back. I still couldn't hear anything. Only the ringing. I asked these questions to myself again. Would he die? Would he live? Could I live without him? I lay there, tears pouring, the ringing in my ear, asking myself these questions over and over again. I was losing my mind.

When God knows how much time passed, one voice broke through the trance I was in.

"Bella... I love you," he said, the man I thought had died. The man I pushed away from when he woke. I snapped out of my trance and sat up. He was in a wheelchair, IVs hooked to him. He looked worse then he had when he woke, yet they let him come into a different room in a wheelchair. "Bella I'm so sorry. I know what I did was unforgivable, but I need your help, please," he begged. He needed help, that was for sure. He needed rehab, therapy, everything under the sun. I looked at him, his weak body, his broken eyes. I thought back when I held his hand. He only got better when I held his hand. I didn't know how or why, but he did need me.

I got up from the bed and walked up to him, taking his had like I had for the past month. He looked into my eyes, begging me silently. I looked into his back.

"I'll help you Edward. I'll stay with you until your better, but after that, I'm leaving." His face fell and his eyes teared. But nodded and thanked me, saying he understood. I took him back to his room and left, saying I was hungry. Instead, I hid and cried again. I hated seeing that look in his eyes, but what chose did I have? I needed to help him,but I needed to get away too. I trembled with my tears and I couldn't breath. I stayed in that emotional state for a while before finally leaving my hiding spot. I talked to and Carlisle told him what I would do. He pulled me to him and thanked me, his voice full of joy and pain. He gave me numbers to rehabs and help groups that would help him and I started Edward on his road to recovery.

* * *

Okay, I know it ended kinda suddenly, but I didn't know what to do. I will continue of course and I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I'm about to graduate so my grades and all that shit is kinda taking up my time lol. So please review and tell me what you think.

Also I have a fictionpress account so if you guys would like to check out my other storied I would love you forever!!!! My pen name is Nezie Marie lol I know such a surprise lol so please review, check out my other stories and I love you all!!! *kiss kiss*

Love,

Nezie Marie


End file.
